heroesfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 4: Ch. 1: Awakening
Angela and Arthur Petrelli; Odessa TX "Most of those people who had escaped from Level 5 have finally been taken care of," said Angela to Arthur. "That is good news, but has everyone been accounted for in the building?" asked Arthur. "Yes, I did a full check and everyone from level 1-5 have been accounted for," responded Angela. "What about the others?" then asked Arthur. "Whom are you speaking of?" asked Angela in response with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean by that...it must have been the Haitian. I guess you will have to see for yourself," responded Arthur as he waved his hand toward Angela. Angela's eyes then closed and she went into an unconscious state while standing still. "No," muttered Angela. (The scene then cuts to the eclipse and opening credits). Hiro and Kimiko Nakamura and Ando; Tokyo, Japan "Good afternoon Hiro. Good afternoon Ando," said Kimiko. "Thank you for coming Kimiko," said Hiro. "Hi Kimiko. How are you?" said Ando. "I'm well. Thank you," responded Kimiko. "Why did you need to see me Hiro?" asked Kimiko. "I wanted to tell you that I believe I am not the best person suited for running this company," said Hiro. "What are you saying?" asked Kimiko. "I'm resigning as head of the company, and a I want to ask you to be the new CEO in my place," said Hiro. "I don't know what to say, but thank you Hiro," said Kimiko. "I'm glad that you are happy. I have been asked to see someone in America and Ando wants to come with me," said Hiro. "What is going to be the business of this meeting?" asked Kimiko. "The truth is... I have wanted to tell you for a while but... I have a special gift and that is why I am needed in America," said Hiro. "What gift?" asked Kimiko. "I have a super ability. I'm able to teleport and control time," responded Hiro. Hiro then teleported to the other side of the room. "You're like father. He had an ability to. I discovered it a couple years before his death. He had the power of accelerated probability. You, father, and recently, me as well," said Kimiko. "What do you mean?" asked Ando. Kimiko then pointed her hand at a can on the desk and it slowly into the air and then she closed her hand and the can was crushed. The can then dropped. "I can control gravity," said Kimiko. "That's amazing," said Ando with awe. (The scene then cuts out). Nathan and Tracy Petrelli Washington, D.C. "Hello darling," said Tracy as she came into the living room. She then walked up to Nathan and kissed him. "I put the groceries in the kitchen," said Tracy. "That's nice honey," said Nathan as he stared into the fire in the fireplace. "Is there something bothering you?" asked Tracy as she sat down next to Nathan. "Another unexplainable event occurred, and the government is trying to look into it," said Nathan. "It's people with abilities isn't it," said Tracy. "That's my guess," responded Nathan. The doorbell then rang. "I'll answer it," said Tracy. Tracy stood up and walked over to the front door. She then opened the door to find a man she had never met before. "Hello. What is it that you want?" asked Tracy. "You must be Tracy, Nathan's current wife. I am your father-in-law, Arthur Petrelli," responded Arthur. "No that isn't possible. Nathan's father is dead." After a gesture of his hand, Nathan came to the door. "Who is it honey... father," said Nathan as he stared in shock and awe. (The scene then cuts out). Monica Dawson and Micah Sanders; New Orleans, LA Monica walks in to the family room to see Micah sitting by himself at the piano. "Are you okay Micah?" asked Monica. "Yeah... I was just thinking," responded Micah. "What about?" asked Monica. "It's been a little over a year now, since I last saw my mother," answered Micah. "I miss her so much," said Micah. "I miss her too. She was a brave woman to come and save me," said Monica. "Do you want to play something?" asked Monica. "I have taught myself how to play my mom's favorite song on the piano," responded Micah. "Let's hear it," said Monica. Micah then started to play the song and Monica watched the beginning and then started to play perfectly on the piano with him. "That's such a great song. I really enjoyed learning it and playing it with you," said Monica. "Oh! I had a favor to ask you," said Monica. "Sure, what is it?" asked Micah. "While I was at work today, my purse was knocked over and my iPod was knocked out. It hasn't turned on since," responded Monica as she handed over her iPod. Micah then grabbed the iPod and looked at it. The iPod then turned on. "Here you go," said Micah. "It's as good as new. Thanks. How about we go on a walk and get some ice-cream?" asked Monica. "Ok," responded Micah. Micah then got up to grab his jacket and shoes. Monica then stood up to find Nana Dawson behind her in another doorway. "Thanks Monica," said Nana. "What for?" asked Monica. "I know that I don't mention this much, but I am so proud of you for all that you have done for this family. After your parents died in that car accident, I knew that I should take care of you and your brother no matter how difficult it would be. With all the hard work you do, I am so thankful, and thanks for cheering up Micah," said Nana. "Thanks for telling me," said Monica as she stood up and hugged Nana. Micah then walked in and said, "I'm ready to go." "Okay Micah. We will be back soon," said Monica to Nana. "Have fun you two," said Nana as she watched Micah and Monica walk out and close the front door. (The scene then cuts out). Claire Bennet and Meredith Gordon; Costa Verde, CA Claire rolls out of the way of a fireball in the middle of a an empty field with the exception of heaps of scrap metal. Claire then keeps jumping out of the way of other fire blasts. "You're doing well Claire, but it's time to go to the next level," said Meredith as she hurled another flame. Claire then dodges the fireballs with above average reflexes. "Is that the best you got," said Claire. "Try this on," said Meredith as she hurled a wide arc of flame. Claire then tries to dodge, but in the middle of a jump, she was hit in the back. Claire's back is seen charred, but then heals almost immediately. "You're powers are increasing Claire," said Meredith. The screen fades into them in the car. "It is true though, your powers are increasing Claire. Your powers are becoming quicker and I also noticed that your reflexes have increased as well," said Meredith. "Like you said, through experience my powers are increasing and when I focus, I can make powers to do more. I think that's how my reflexes have increased. I can reduce the fatigue toxins and push my body harder than a normal person," said Claire. "You're right, but where did you learn that?" asked Meredith. "I've done my homework. I'm trying to find any applications of my power that can help me fight," answered Claire. "Smart girl," said Meredith. (The scene then cuts out). Mohinder Suresh and Maya Herrera; Brooklyn, NY "We need to get help," says Maya to Mohinder who clearly now has bug-like characteristics. "I don't need help!" yelled Mohinder. "Yes you do. Look at what you have become!," yelled Maya. "And what's that!" yelled back Mohinder. "You have become a monster. You killed a man out of your uncontrollable anger. Please just calm down and let us find some help. I know that this isn't you," said Maya. "Don't tell me to calm down!" yelled Mohinder as he leaped towards Maya from half away the cross the room. He then reached towards her and her grasped her by the throat. With his great strength, he lifted Maya into the air. "Stop this. Please put me down," choked out Maya. Mohinder just stood their choking her even tighter. "I'm sorry," said Maya as her eyes turned black. (The scene then cuts out). Noah Bennet and Angela Petrelli; Odessa, TX "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I wanted to personally thank you for all the work you did to capture the escaped ''villains'', but I have urgent news," said Angela. "And what would that be Angela?" asked Noah. "Follow me, there are a few more people who need to hear what I have to say," responded Angela. They then walked down through a few corridors into a large meeting room. "Sit down Noah while we wait for the others," said Angela. Noah sat down and then noticed someone standing in the corner of the room. "Hello Mr. Bennet. Long time no see," said Elle. "Elle... what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here. I thought your services were terminated here awhile go," said Noah. "Noah, I decided that Elle's service would be useful with our current situation. She has been reemployed. It was my mistake to let such valuable talent go to waste," said Angela. After a few seconds of silence, the three look to the door to see a few people walk in. They were the Haitian, Sylar, and Adam. "So, are we all here?" asked Noah to Angela. "Almost. In one second..." said Angela as Hiro then appeared with Ando. "We're all here," said Angela. Everyone then sat down throwing odd glances towards each other. "I have called you all here because dangerous things are about to happen. I have seen it in my dreams. There has been an awakening of a new and nearly unstoppable force," said Angela. (The scene then cuts out into the credits). Notes